


Как перестать беспокоиться и полюбить науку

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Convenient truth pollen, First Time, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пыльца сорванного Джимом цветка интересным образом действует на гуманоидов...</p><p>Translation in Russian "How I Stopped Worrying and Learned to Love Science" by museaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как перестать беспокоиться и полюбить науку

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How I Stopped Worrying and Learned to Love Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785643) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> Перевод на русский фика museaway "How I Stopped Worrying and Learned to Love Science"

– У меня лучшая во флоте задница, – объявил Джим, разглядывая свое отражение в зеркальных дверях турболифта.  
Спок приподнял бровь.  
Они вместе возвращались из медотсека на палубе «С», получив освобождение от службы и приказ оставаться в своих каютах после полупровальной миссии на только что обнаруженной планете класса «М». Во время этой миссии Джиму надоело наблюдать, как ребята из научного отдела занимаются своей скучной работой, сканируют каждый лишайник, минерал, насекомое или пылинку, и он решил помочь с исследованием. Конечно, Джим и подумать не мог, что оранжевый цветок, который он притащил Споку для изучения (именно для изучения, а не в качестве подарка, не подумайте, у Джима вовсе не было привычки приносить Споку цветы) окажет на них всех психотропное воздействие и станет причиной крупной драки между членами десанта.  
– Капитан?  
– Прости, – пробормотал Джим, потирая кулаком левый глаз. – Чертова пыльца. Что ни подумаю, сразу с языка слетает.  
– Пыльца действует на всех гуманоидов, бывших с нею в прямом контакте. Поэтому для вас лучше всего, – произнес Спок, – оставаться в своей каюте, пока доктор Маккой занимается изготовлением антидота.  
– Ну да, я понимаю, – Джим опустил руку и посмотрел на Спока. На его лице расцвела улыбка. – Знаешь, у любого другого твоя прическа смотрелась бы по-идиотски, а у тебя – она работает. В смысле, тебе идет. Ты с ней классно выглядишь. То есть ты всегда классно выглядишь… агрр, – Джим отвернулся от Спока, сжимая кулаки. – Прости. Почему эта фигня на тебя не действует?  
– Я тоже ощущаю влияние, – признался Спок, – но я в состоянии контролировать свою речь. Хотя это стоит определенных усилий.  
– Ну почему ты всегда должен быть во всем меня лучше? – пробурчал Джим. – Иногда рядом с тобой я чувствую себя полным идиотом. Ты невероятный, умный, просто супер-человек.  
– Я не человек.  
– Суперкрутой чувак, и я поверить не могу, что мне так повезло, и ты стал моим первым офицером. До сих пор не верю, что ты поднялся тогда на мостик. Все считают, что я настоящая скотина.  
– Они так не думают, – заверил его Спок. Двери лифта открылись. Джим крепко сжал губы, чтобы сдержать вербальное цунами, и торопливо зашагал по коридору, надеясь, что Спок поотстанет, но тот догнал его и поймал за руку.  
– Я провожу вас до каюты.  
– Там тебе всегда рады. Мог бы и почаще заходить, – объявил Джим с такой искренностью, что даже голос у него изменился. То, с какой легкостью слетали с языка слова, невероятно бесило. – Я ненавижу, когда ты уходишь. – Он моргнул и освободил руку. – Черт, гребаный стыд. Когда это закончится? Я уже достаточно наговорил, чтобы меня отправили под трибунал или как минимум повесили несколько обвинений.  
– Никаких обвинений не будет, капитан, – мягко сказал Спок. – Вы не отвечаете за свои действия.  
Они молча пошли дальше. Пыльца действовала как сыворотка правды, но вдобавок к этому все чувства Джима стали острее. Он ощущал руку Спока в нескольких дюймах от своей, ловил его уютный запах и не пропускал того, как вулканец то и дело кидает на него внимательные взгляды. От этого немного болело сердце. Он открыл было рот, чтобы озвучить все это, потому что в данный момент его язык и сердце объединились против разума, но вовремя прикусил губу – до крови, – и заставил себя подумать о чем-нибудь другом.  
– Прости, что я был таким козлом, когда мы встретились, – выдавил он. Они уже подходили к каюте. – И что так по-скотски вел себя с тобой. То, что я наговорил про твою маму – меня от себя тошнит. Ты мне веришь? – взмолился он. Именно взмолился - так это прозвучало. Даже когда он напивался, его так не несло. Он снова принялся кусать губы.  
– Я понимаю. Я тогда тоже не был образцом вежливости, – признался Спок, останавливаясь перед дверью Джима. – Возможно мы, как вы выражаетесь, квиты.  
– Ну, если уж квитаться по полной… – начал Джим, и на этот раз словами управляло его либидо. Он испугался еще до того, как успел договорить, – то ты должен мне сеанс удушения на мостике при всей команде. Или можешь, если хочешь, еще раз меня приложить, мне понравилось.  
Спок слегка позеленел и нервно сглотнул. Джим шлепнул себя ладонью по губам, заливаясь краской.  
– Черт, – выругался он. – Ну, прости. Прости. Лучше тебе уйти прямо сейчас, пока я не показал себя еще большей задницей.  
– Капитан…  
– Уходи!  
– Как пожелаете, – Спок направился к двери своей каюты в двадцати футах дальше по коридору. Джим дождался, пока Спок скроется внутри, затем в расстройстве стукнулся головой о переборку, достал комм и сделал вызов.  
– Кирк медотсеку.  
– Маккой слушает.  
– Боунз, ну скоро уже? Скажи, что у тебя что-нибудь есть! Я только что сексуально домогался старпома.  
– Боже, Джим, ты вышел из поля моего зрения на десять минут, и уже… Где ты?  
– В коридоре перед своей каютой. А должен быть на мостике.  
Маккой вздохнул.  
– Никто ни на какой мостик не идет. Марш в каюту, пока еще кого-нибудь не достал. Я пока занят с ребятами из десанта – последствия драки, сестра Чепел занимается антидотом. Как только ты понадобишься, я тебя вызову.  
– Спасибо, Боунз. Я редко говорю, какой ты классный друг. Ты обалденный, я тебя люблю.  
– В каюту. Немедленно.  
– Зануда. Конец связи.  
  
****  
  
Спустя сорок пять минут, в течение которых Джим изо всех сил старался не думать о вулканце в соседнем помещении, Боунз вышел на связь и сообщил, что у них получилось создать сыворотку, снимающую действие пыльцы.  
– Тащи сюда свою задницу, – сказал Боунз. – И держи рот на замке.  
Джим помчался к турболифту и спустя пару минут оказался в медотсеке у Маккоя, который недовольно глянул на капитана, показал пальцем на биокровать и ткнул его в шею шприцем. Гипошприц зашипел, выпуская лекарство, и Джим хлопнул ладонью по месту укола.  
– Ай, сукин ты сын. Больно же. Ты настоящий садист! – он зажмурился и ущипнул себя за нос. – Извини, – пробормотал он. – Извини. Через сколько подействует?  
– Через несколько минут, – протянул Боунз,– но на всякий случай я бы подождал полчасика, прежде чем окунаться в рутину или болтаться рядом с первым офицером, разве что ты решил объявить ему вслух о своей маленькой влюбленности.  
– Потише ты, – оборвал Джим, хотя в помещении кроме них больше никого не было. Сестра Чепел ушла на обед, а десантников уже выписали. Спока тоже не было видно, видимо, он уже подлечился и отправился на мостик. – И вовсе это не влюбленность.  
– Ты прав, – Боунз сложил руки на груди. – Маленькой влюбленностью это было восемь месяцев назад, когда он все еще был с Ухурой. А сейчас, когда он совершенно свободен, я бы сказал, что тебе от гоблина крышу снесло.  
– Меня все устраивает в наших отношениях, – принялся защищаться Джим, вцепившись пальцами в край кровати. – Конец разговора.  
– Как скажешь.  
– Мне нравится, как он на меня смотрит, понятно? Будто он смотрит не на меня, а внутрь. Мне нравится, как он произносит мое имя. Ты замечал, что у него уши зеленеют, когда он смущается? Серьезно. Зеленеют. Иногда по ночам я чувствую запах его благовоний через ванную и представляю, что он лежит рядом со мной, и это невыносимо.  
– Ты не думал поговорить с ним об этом?  
– Нет! – выкрикнул Джим и резко понизил громкость. – У него своих проблем хватает и без моих заморочек.  
– Понятно, – сказал Боунз. – Как благородно.  
– Иногда я тебя ненавижу.  
– Тебе не приходило в голову, что наш зеленокровный друг, возможно, разделяет твои чувства? Я не специалист по вулканцам, но _наш_ вулканец к тебе очень привязан. Готов спорить на выпивку в следующие увольнительные, что если ты с ним поговоришь, дело у вас кончится его вулканским вуду прямо в постели. Конечно, для этого тебе нужно определиться со своими желаниями и эмоциями.  
Джим взмахнул руками.  
– Почему это так важно, что я люблю Спока?  
Глаза у Джима расширились, когда слова вылетели изо рта. Боунз выразительно уставился на него. Джим обмяк, откинулся на кровати и уставился в потолок.  
– Твою мать, – заключил он.  
Боунз качнулся на каблуках.  
– Ну, хоть что-то полезное из этого кошмара вышло. Слушай, я тебя не пущу на службу, пока не буду уверен, что эта гадость вся вывелась из организма. Давай-ка в мой кабинет, и выпьем за обретенную ясность.  
  
***  
Один стаканчик превратился в три, так что к моменту, когда Боунз разрешил ему вернуться к исполнению обязанностей, вахта уже давно закончилась. Возможно, в этом и состоял план доктора. Выпитое немного успокоило Джима, оставив привкус меланхолии. Боунз заставил его пообещать дважды подумать, прежде чем снова спускаться с научниками на поверхность или еще куда, в противном случае угрожал полным курсом лечения гипоспреем (легальную причину, от чего его пролечить, доктор бы придумал). И еще Джиму категорически было запрещено рвать любые цветы (под той же угрозой).  
  
Джим пропустил ужин в столовой, поклевал у себя в каюте реплицированную пасту, после чего избавился от остатков. Он пытался читать – безуспешно. Он принял душ. Он пробовал дрочить, но представил остроконечные уши и сдался. В конце концов он уставился на шахматы, которые так и стояли на столе после того, как Спок выиграл у него несколько дней назад. Двумя пальцами он поднял спокову королеву, последнюю фигуру, которую ему удалось взять, перед тем как Спок побил его пешкой (серьезно, пешкой). Джим никак не мог сосредоточиться на игре, отвлекаясь на то, как Спок смотрел на него через доску. Вместо того чтобы обдумывать ходы, он засмотрелся на выражение темных глаз вулканца, на серебряные нашивки на обшлаге его форменки, на пальцы, переставляющие ладью, и от этого зрелища в брюках стало неприлично тесно, и вообще… Джим был разбит в пух и прах, после чего Спок ушел.

  
Выдохнув, Джим поднялся и направился в ванную, где поплескал себе водой в лицо. Стоило прогуляться, проветрить голову. Спок никогда не стал бы использовать против него то, что Джим наговорил ему, но и забыть бы тоже не смог. Впервые с начала своей службы командиром Джим пожалел, что у Спока эйдетическая память. Теперь каждый раз, когда Спок будет рядом, он будет знать о его чувствах. Джим не любил чувствовать себя уязвимым, открытым. Как бы ему хотелось уметь управляться с вулканским мелдингом, прошептать «забудь», чтобы из памяти Спока этот день был вычеркнут, – однажды посол Спок рассказал ему о такой возможности...

  
Джим поднялся на обзорную палубу. Ему нравилось приходить сюда и размышлять. Было поздно, он стоял один, глядя через огромный иллюминатор в бесконечность космоса. Странным образом открывающийся вид казался ему более уютным, чем дом в Айове. Джим положил ладонь на стекло, как если бы хотел что-то передать космосу. Позади раздались тихие шаги. Он узнал ритм, как и запах благовоний. Спок недавно медитировал. Вулканец молча встал рядом слева от Джима, их плечи соприкоснулись. Джим закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на точке, где их тела были ближе всего. Ладонь по-прежнему лежала на стекле, почти касаясь звезд. В молчании они простояли довольно долго.  
– Вас не было в каюте, – наконец произнес Спок. Джим кивнул. – Судя по всему, антидот справился с последствиями.  
– Да, – сказал Джим. – Вовремя. Старина Боунз. Нужно записать благодарность в его файл.  
– Я напомню вам завтра.  
– Спасибо. Слушай, – Джим наклонил голову, – я не могу изменить того, что наговорил, а наговорил я много чего. Я был бы благодарен, если бы ты забыл все, что я нес.  
Спок промолчал. Джим принял это за согласие и поднял глаза на звезды, проносящиеся мимо.  
– Чувствуешь себя маленьким рядом с ними, – прошептал он, улыбаясь. – Незначительным. Снаружи столько всего, столько жизни, а мы такие крошечные, такие преходящие. Но у нас есть корабль, и я собираюсь исследовать все, до чего дотянусь. Я уже видел столько, сколько другие и мечтать не смеют. Невероятное чувство, будто бы во вселенной я имею какое-то значение. Впервые жизни мне кажется, будто я… я действительно чего-то стою, что я не какой-то там неудачник.  
– Джим, – Спок нахмурился. – Ты действительно очень важен. И возвращаясь к теме – я не хочу забывать, что ты сказал.  
Он коснулся ладони Джима, лежащей на стекле, и отвел вниз. Джим обернулся и недоверчиво уставился на вулканца.  
– Боунз тебе что-то сказал? Или пыльца, наконец, на тебя подействовала?  
Спок покачал головой.  
– Я здесь по собственной воле.  
Джим изучающе посмотрел на него, попытался освободить руку, но Спок держал крепко.  
– Джим, – начал он снова, не отрывая взгляда; его голос казался особенно мягким, когда он обвел подушечками костяшки пальцев Джима. – Я не хочу забывать.  
Кто двинулся вперед первым, Джим не заметил, и если бы его спросили, он не смог бы объяснить, каким образом его руки оказались у Спока под туникой. Все, что отложилось в его памяти – как его прижали спиной к стеклу, а Спок поцеловал его – Спок! поцеловал! – по-человечески, придвинувшись вплотную и вклинившись коленом между его бедер, и Джим отчаянно прижимался к нему. Руки блуждали по спине, по груди, исследовали плечи. Спок запустил пальцы ему в волосы, и Джим не сдержал стона, когда горячие губы оставили отметку на его горле. Джим поймал рот Спока, укусил за губу и тут же извиняюще поцеловал. Рот Спока казался обжигающим, а руки прохладными. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Джим с удовольствием заметил, что уши у вулканца пылают. Им обоим понадобилось время, чтобы отдышаться.  
– Ну что? – спросил Джим. – Ко мне?  
Спок наверняка замерил до секунды (а может, и еще точнее), сколько им понадобилось времени, чтобы добраться от обзорной палубы до каюты Джима, а уж там форменки полетели в сторону, а они сами приземлились на кучу паддов и бумаг на столе. Джим не смог бы сказать, сколько времени заняло перемещение: его не волновало ничего кроме того, что у него стояк, у Спока тоже, и они определенно собирались переспать.  
– Это самый удачный поворот событий, – сказал Спок тоном, который у вулканцев сошел бы за игривый. Он провел пальцем по нижней губе Джима, тот поймал его ртом. – Как ты отнесешься к тому, чтобы помочь мне в проведении эксперимента.  
– Боунз запретил мне любые эксперименты на всю оставшуюся жизнь, – сказал Джим, посасывая его палец. Спок прикрыл глаза на секунду. Джим втянул палец еще глубже.  
– Я хотел эмпирическим путем выяснить, – продолжил Спок, вытянул палец из его рта, провел им по груди Джима, спустился ниже и остановился, когда добрался до молнии на его брюках, – насколько заявления, сделанные тобой ранее, заслуживают внимания.  
Джим приподнялся на локтях и смущенно уставился на Спока.  
– Какие заявления?  
– Что ты обладаешь задницей, превосходящей все остальные в Звездном флоте. Как ученый я обязан удостовериться в этом лично.  
Джим заулыбался.  
– Ты планируешь провести глубокое исследование? – он приподнял бедра, помогая стянуть с себя брюки.  
– Подтверждаю, – промурчал Спок, когда эта часть одежды очутилась на полу.  
  
***  
После этого дня Джим решил, что ему определенно нравится научный подход.


End file.
